


Mrs. Hudson Birthday Party

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A birthday party lead to something much interesting, M/M, Mature rate for just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: It's Mrs. Hudson Birthday, and she wants to throw a party! Welcome Baker Street boys, certain inspector, and a governor. Well, no one will go against the birthday lady. AND...





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was originally just a pop of wanting Mrs. Hudson lurr certain someone to half-heart confess, then...it's kind of go out of hand (in literally, for the whole story going out of hand hahahaha)

“Tell me again, John, why are we doing this at all?” Sherlock was folding his arms, pulling a long stern face, sitting on his couch and watched John walking around to finish the final touch up.

“Because it’s Mrs. Hudson’s Birthday. Because she wishes to like to have a small party. Because she is our landlord, our friend, the finest women that could tolerate you well.” John said with raising his head and continue to clean up the mess that Sherlock just made about thirty minutes ago.

“Boring.”

“No, no, it is not boring. It is caring, and appreciation. Now, will you move your arse and come to help me? Greg is about to arrive, and your brother may drop in anytime by now.” John said when he looked up at the clock on the wall.

“Why they are coming anyway?” Sherlock was still pouting, but he did move out of his couch and walked to John.

“Here, can you put this on top of that shelf?” John passed him a stake of experiment equipment to Sherlock.

“Shorty.” Sherlock mumbled under his breath but did as he told.

“Oi.”

“They are coming because Mrs. Hudson has invited them, Sherlock. You did hear when Mrs. Hudson asked.”John just shook his head, “Now go get dress up properly. Wearing just your nigh gown does not count as proper. Maybe go get a quick shower too.”

He still smelled like the experiment that he did a little while ago.

Sherlock made some noised but still striding into his room to make a change.

John signed, shaking his head and washed his hand when he heard Mrs. Hudson and Greg greeting to each other downstairs.

“Hey mate, how are you doing?”

“Hey John, whoa, you did make a good host for today.”

“Yup, have to. It’s all for our lovely landlord. John smiled.

“True. Erm, where should I place the present? Mrs. Hudson said she would like to open it later when all of us here. Not sure why though.”

“Just put at the side table will do. Mine and Sherlock’s are there already.”

“Sherlock prepared one too?” Greg raised his eyebrow when he saw there were two boxes of presents at the side table that John mentioned.

“Yup, and surprisingly, it is nothing abnormal.”

“I am curious what it is now.”Greg wondered and put his box of present besides the two.

“Well, you will know soon enough. Don’t worry, the product he gave I had already test, everything all fine.”

“Good to hear that.”

“Good to hear what, Gavin?” Sherlock was wearing a purple shirt and dark grey pants, still buttoning up his shirt when he walked out of his bedroom.

“It’s Greg!” Greg rolled his eyes, he already tired of making much noise besides correcting his name already.

“Oh Sherlock, can’t you have dress up properly before you walk out of the door?”John scolded.

Just at the moment when Sherlock button all the button except the top two, they heard Mrs. Hudson voice coming from downstairs, greeting gleefully, followed by footsteps sounds.

“Why she can always be so happy with Mycroft.” Sherlock grumbled, not happy with it at all.

“Because Mrs. Hudson is nice and kind.” John commented before the door swung open.

“Hello boys! Whoa, looks at this lovely room!” Mrs. Hudson was pleased with what she saw.

A tidy living room, very common and straightforward, nothing special decoration, basically you can find one at any house, but this is something new for this particular 221B Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson was happy to not see any sign of organs around, nothing toxic chemical or weapons.

“Mycroft, welcome.” John, as one of the host in the house, though he may not particularly like the elder Holmes much, still greet him politely.

Greg nodded to the man too.

“Dr. Watson, Inspector, and brother mine. Good to see you are ready for Mrs. Hudson’s celebration.”

Sherlock was about to retort when Dr. Watson it poking his side. So he just humped and gave a funny face to Mycroft.

“Alright boys, please don’t stand, let’s have a seat, I will go grab our lunch now, should be ready in two!” Mrs. Hudson walked back to downstairs with humming under her breath which showed her delightfulness with everything.

“She was all high and bubbly isn’t she?” Greg chuckled.

As soon as they all settled down, Mrs. Hudson was back to the living room again, alongside with Anthea, who was helping her with another tray of food.

“I didn’t know you are joining too.” Sherlock twitched his lips.

“Mrs. Hudson was kind enough to invite me, and Mr. Holmes agreed with it.”

“Yes, I am so thrilled that all of you can make it today, the old lady here is happy!”

“You are not that old, Mrs. Hudson. Still capable of lots of things, especially in the area of taking care of my brother.”

“Oh Mycroft, you are so sweet, as usual, to me, of course.”

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and grumbled.

In his opinion, Mycroft was all but fake in front of Mrs. Hudson, and enjoy to play the sweet big brother role, everyone here knew he wasn’t.

That was his thought though.

The lunch went pretty smooth, though the Holmes brothers were retorting at each other, throwing each other some sarcastic opinion, sometimes even heat it to Greg and John, luckily, everything was still under control. Everyone still remembered what the purpose of this meal was.

When everyone finished with lunch, Anthea helped Mrs. Hudson to bring in the cake.

It was a moment of awkwardness. The Holmes was not the type that will celebrate with singing birthday song cheerfully, which they make the whole song funny when they were being forced to open their mouth and sing along.

Of course, only John could let Sherlock voice out a little, the elder one just smiled and clapped his hands along. Never make eye contact with Anthea especially. It was way too embarrassing.

“Mrs. Husdon, why are you giving Mycroft such big slice of cake? He has already too much weight to lose!”

“It wasn’t big, don’t be jealous, I will give you an even bigger one.”

“I am NOT JEALOUS!” For Christ Sake!

No matter how Sherlock declared, everyone was laughing now.

Mycroft was debating to eat or not to eat at the moment.

“Come, please try, I baked myself, is the taste good for you boys? And Anthea my dear?”

“Mrs. Hudson, you are too kind, it should be us prepare the cake for you.” John said, “The cake is very delicious, I love it very much.”

“Very.” Even Sherlock agreed, more of to respond and support John.

“That’s good to hear. I like to bake myself, and I like to see people enjoy them together.”

After the cake, with tongue fighting of the Holmes as well (of course the initiator was still the younger one), Mrs. Hudson was ready to open the present.

She took a burgundy red package box first, and she looked at them, wanting to guess which was the one gave her this.

Although the other three men remain silent, their face spoke otherwise, they were as excited and curious as Mrs. Hudson unpack her present, even Sherlock and Mycroft were staring at Mrs. Hudson’s slow motion of unwrapped gift.

“Oh!”

It was a dusty rose colour scarf and a matching gloves.

“I thought it suits you when I saw it, Mrs. Hudson.” Greg cleared his throat before explained.

“Bingo to me. It is indeed from Gavin.”

“It’s Greg.” Greg rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, Greg. I love it. It’s so beautiful and so soft!” Mrs. Hudson thanked him and put them back to the box and put it aside gently to pick up another box.

It was a pale blue package with deep green ribbon.

“Your taste is so unspeakable.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. He knew it was from John.

“Shush it, Sherlock. I did not pick it. It’s the staff. Or you tell me what’s inside.” John said grumpily.

Mrs. Hudson did not bother them and opened the package with a curious face.

It was a diffuser machine and two aroma scent.

“I, err... Sherlock is always doing those smelly experiments...”

“It’s not smelly, it is the original smell of the chemical, and it does not always happen!” But no one care.

“...SO, I think a nice fragrance for you to make the room a much pleasant place for living is suitable.” John raised his voice to cover Sherlock's defensive one.

“It’s very thoughtful of you, and I like this smell. The lavender, and this citrus, your choice are very great, thank you, John.” Mrs. Hudson was delighted.

Then it was Sherlock’s turn.

“This?” It was a plain box, there was no decoration, but just a sleek looking box.

Inside of the box was a small bottle.

Suspicious, but seemed safe.

Mrs. Hudson loosened the cap, it was...cream?

“Body lotion.” Mycroft said quietly.

“The one and only.” Sherlock palms triangled in front of his chin, leaning forward and began to explain.

“Wow, so you made it?”

“Much moisture and lasting. Don’t look at me like that, Grey, it’s not harming, you can try, if Mrs. Hudson allow.” Sherlock humped.

They tried as Mrs. Hudson put a bit of cream on each one’s hand.

“Floral, fruit, Dead Sea salt.” Mycroft deduced.

“I like it. I can feel my hand is soft and hydrated.” Anthea comment and her eyes were shined as in calculating...how would she got a few of it for herself.

“I only did this once, not hard, but I doubt you can do it yourself, Mycroft.” Sherlock challenged.

Mycroft just smiled, not bother to retort back.

“Where’s yours, brother mine?” Sherlock then demanded.

“He gave me already, downstairs, in the kitchen, whole full set of applicants. Anthea gave me some cooking books too. I’m sure I can make full use with them.” Mrs. Hudson announced excitedly.

“A whole kitchen?” John was surprised.

“Not entirely.” Mycroft explained with a smirk that implied a hint of proudness.

“Posh...” Even Greg was mumbling under with breath.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Greg cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Anyway, Mrs. Hudson, how do you feel?”

“I feel wonderful. I could make use of some games too.” Mrs. Hudson clapped her hands together, “What do you think of chatting some fun questions?”

“Is that a game?” John asked

“What is fun question?” Greg was curious.

“Boring.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Mycroft simply just smiled without saying anything. Anthea, although she would love to stay for a little longer, there are works need her attention. While Mycroft was her boss, there was something that required PA to finish before giving a full report to Mycroft. Therefore, she just took two slices of birthday cake, one for later and one for the driver, and leave the boys with Mrs. Hudson to continue the fun.

“Why don’t you follow your dearest PA and shoo shoo, brother mine?” Sherlock said grumpily.

“Do I hear the hint of pitying my PA? Anthea would be flattered.”Mycroft just smiled.

“Yeah to have a boss like you.” Sherlock humped.

“I do not force her to work, she has the highly responsible attitude towards her work, it is a good trait, brother mine.”

“I’m glad Mycroft will stay. We can have games. We didn’t play for long, it is good to recap a little.”

“I didn’t know you know Mycroft before!” John was surprised.

“I know him for long enough that he trust to let me take care Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson just shrugged it out, “So game or not?”

The answer was a yes. No one would want to decline the birthday lady.

The game was just some light chatting, darting question towards each other. Later on, Mrs. Hudson took out a dice, they choose a number, and they roll the dice. If the number of the dice was larger than the number one’s choices, the person lost. If the number was the same as the person choose, that person won, and the largest and smallest number person lost. No one can choose the same number so there won’t be a double winner. This game was invented by Mrs. Hudson herself, so everyone just followed along and play along with a punishment of — answer a question from the winner (or Mrs. Hudson).

It was game of possibility. Even the Holmes cannot be confident to claim the crown, which was the best part of it.

In fact, the two brothers were quite unlucky for the game, they lose a few times already, more than John and Greg.

Sherlock took it as an offence but was glad that he was not alone in this losing game.

“Brother mine, you lose again.” Sherlock was delighted, this round of losing made Mycroft lose one time more than Sherlock. That meant the loser was his brother not him. At least he wasn’t the bottom one.

“Okay, now, let me think what to ask....” Mrs. Husdon was thinking hard, “Let’s give you a simpler one this time.”

Mycroft just chuckled, he had already answered quest a few questions that were more or less directly to his personal life, he wouldn’t be surprised that this one wasn’t.

“Among the three fine gentlemen here, who would be your ideal man?”

John's mouth gaped.

“This is a ridiculous question, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock groaned.

Greg was sipping his tea when he heard the question. Unfortunately, he got chocked by it.

“That was disgusting, Gravy.”

“For heaven sake, it’s Greg.” Greg was coughing while insisting on correcting his name, “Gravy? You can do it much better, serious. I don’t find myself being even gluten sticky.”

“Good try. Not funny again.” Sherlock gave Greg a severe face before turned to Mrs. Hudson again in anticipation that she would change another question.

“Why are you so nervous, Sherlock? It’s not like I am asking you. Are you finally concern a little bit about your brother?”

“No. I am not.”

“I...think the answer was quite obvious, and there isn’t a need to choose.” Mycroft slowly answered the question when all four pairs eyes were on him, while he looked directly at Greg.

Greg froze for a second when he realised what he meant, then blushed.

“Oooo.” Mrs. Hudson was so...happy? Excited about this news.

“I highly doubt you will be at ease if I choose John instead, Sherlock.” Mycroft raised a hand up to stop Sherlock spatting any insult.

“And though I care and do love my brother, it was never going to be anything more than family and a troublesome brother.”

“I do not wish to have anything more than our blood relationship with you, too. It disgusted me for even just thinking about it.” Sherlocked was making a puking face.

“So, the answer was left obvious.” Mycroft just smiled, “But I have to reassure you, Inspector Lestrade, I didn’t mean I choose you unwillingly.”

Greg nodded, he shrugged, the reassurance wasn't necessary, and he wasn't so sure if he appreciated it, but it was not something he would like to think about it for now.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Mycroft offered.

“Hang on, why do you say Sherlock will not be happy if you choose me? Not that I want you to choose me.” John asked.

“Oh, isn’t that obvious? I thought Sherlock you already conf—”

“Mycroft!” Sherlock was quick and long arm covered Mycroft mouth.

“What?” John was confused and surprised by a sudden action of Sherlock.

“...Oh! Am I suddenly realise something?” Greg's eyes widen, then a smirk curled up on his face, and his eyes were darting between Sherlock and John.

“I have to say I know they are something long ago.” Mrs. Hudson was giggling.

“What is going on?” John still not caught the ball.

“You made a foolish move, Sherlock.” Mycroft grabbed Sherlock ’s hand and lifted it off from his mouth.

The shimmering eyes were telling Sherlock that he was a fool, and he got caught.

That was entirely out of his usual character, yet still so Sherlock. At least towards Mycroft.

“Shut up, Mycroft. At least I am better than you.”

“Of?”

“John and I are flatmates, and we are a team, we solve crime together, we are — friends.”

“Yeah, and?” John felt he was missing some vital information, and he was not happy that the fact of everyone seemed to know except him. Even Mrs. Husdon had an ‘I know you naughty boy’ kind of face on!

“And, there is something more, John.” Greg couldn’t help but laugh out at this very moment.

“Yes, yes, there is something much more, I think you and Sherlock have to talk.” Mrs. Husdon still giggling while talking.

“I thought we are talking about the Fatcroft over there.” Sherlock folded his arms; grumpy liked a young kid got forbid to play by his mother.

“Don’t call you brother like that. He isn’t fat at all, you know. He is just good like that. You, on the other hand, are too skinny. I bet John wouldn’t like it.”

“Why do I involve in this at all? Well, I do wish he can eat regularly, and we don’t need to force him to eat like he was still an infant.”

“I am what?” Sherlock widen his eyes, feeling offended. Infant? That was so...

“So accurate.” Mycroft and Greg both nodded with the comment from John.

Despite being a genius, Sherlock indeed had all the kiddy attitudes.

Mrs. Hudson was laughing happily for sometimes, and now she felt thirsty and asked if anyone up for another round of tea.

“It is very kind of you, Mrs. Hudson. But I am afraid that I must go now, there is a meeting an hour later, I need to go in and prepare.” Mycroft said gently with an apology.

“The government is calling help?” Sherlock smirk, “Our government can’t run without the British Government, what a shame.”

“I am just a minor governor, Sherlock.” Mycroft insisted while he got up from the chair.

“Wait, wait. One question first.” John suddenly asked, “If Mycroft chooses you, Greg, are you going to choose him too?”

“What?”

“Oh, John, can’t you keep up much faster?” Sherlock groaned, “And NO, he is my inspector, that Fatcroft can shoo shoo and get out of here now. The Baker Street is not welcoming you.”

“Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson tutted Sherlock.

“It is alright, Mrs. Hudson. I know my BABY brother.” Intentionally, Mycroft bit on the particular word rather hard.

Mrs. Hudson sent Mycroft down, and also prepare the second round of tea.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

“So, are you choosing him, mate?”

“John, you don’t know anything, do you?” Sherlock got one hand held on his forehead.

“Hey, I’m trying, okay?” John also not happy, he noticed the two looked at him like he was an idiot.

“I doubt you should follow me to the next case now.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, that won’t happen, ‘course you can’t live without him, Sherlock.”

“Shut up, Lestrade.”

“He likes you, John.” Greg just smiled slyly at John.

“I know I like him too. Wait, hang on, what? Not that kind of like is it?”

“Good grief, now you are finally back on the same track with us.” Greg couldn’t help but laugh. Even he knew it was not a good thing to laugh at your friend.

John's eyes widen, he stared at Sherlock, face brightly flushing. He was trying hard to registered information correctly.

“You should concern yourself more, Lestrade. My brother is interested in you, AND that’s not good.” Sherlock's face was red, too, but he insisted the topic.

“Speaking of it. I’m not your inspector. That sounds way too intimate than it should be. Please don’t call me that ever again.”

“So if Mycroft called you that, you would be much pleased?”

“...I never say that.” Greg flushed.

“But you are flushing,” John said with amazed tone.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I can’t believe what I see and what I heard.” Sherlock somehow already move to his usual sofa and rolled himself in, “You will be heartbroken, Gravy. He is heartless.”

“It’s Greg! And who is heartless? Your brother? I think he is quite alright.”

“So you are choosing him.” Now that was the dead confirm note in it from John.

“Jesus! Will you boys stop?” Greg rolled his eyes, “Your brother is fucking better than you idiot that only making kick-ass trouble. If the question was asking choosing between your three, I don’t choose John not because of Sherlock, which still thankfully I won’t get a burn from you from the back. I don’t choose my mate, and he is not my type what-so-ever. Neither would I choose you, Sherlock. You give me enough troubles, and I do not want to get a kick by John too! Do I have other choices? No, just like your bloody brother. And that is it.”

“That's long information,” John said quietly after a few seconds of silence.

“Woohoo, boys. I’m back. Is lavender tea alright for you all?”

“Yes thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” John and Greg were delighted at her reappearance at the right moment

That was quite awkward and somewhat insane conversation.

Though both John and Greg looked at each other with a face of ‘we need to talk and catch up information soon’.

—————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole message/app sending text thing is rather confusing! So I decided to just follow how my phone app do ---  
> Left-hand side = people who send you  
> Right-hand side = you are sending
> 
> For whoever is at the right = the person's pov (sort of)
> 
> The Read = when the right-side person saw the message. Sent is just send without being read yet, it will turn to read later (next line)
> 
> For right-side ppl will always be sent then.
> 
> I think...I actually just keep confusing myself that I need to write this down...

_Gaggy called me an idiot! SH_  
_Sent 16:21_

_Read_

 

 _It is Gregory or just Greg. You are not an idiot. M_  
_Sent 16:34_

 

 _He asked for your number. The private one. SH_  
_Read 16:40_

 

 _Did you give him? M_  
_Sent 16:41_

 

 _No. SH_  
_Read 16:41_

 _Do you want me to give him? SH_  
_Read 16:42_

 _So you can shags_ _him? SH_  
_Read 16:42_

 

 _I will tell mummy you do not behave. M_  
_Sent 16:43_

 

 _I will tell mommy you are bulling me. SH_  
_Read 16:43_

 

 _That is a false accusation. M_  
_Sent 16:44_

 

Mycroft placed his phone back into his pocket and refocused back to the meeting with the PM. However, it was only half minute later that his mind swooned back to the thought of some gorgeous silvery wolf. He was carefully deduced and calculating the reason behind the action of wanting his private, or so to say, the personal phone number.

 

 

_Forgot to say, congratulation on getting yourself a goldfish successfully. SH_

_Sent 17:09_

 

* * *

 

 

Mycroft was finally free from the meeting only to find out there was yet another Skype call with only fifteen minutes to have a quick sandwich that Anthea prepared for him.

 

 _I am not sure I know what do you mean. M_  
_Sent 18:49_

 

 _Don't act like a fool. You know what I mean. SH_  
_Read 18:50_

 

 _I am not happy, but THE goldfish likes you too. It still grosses me out for knowing someone will like you. SH_  
_Read 18:51_

 

 _I know you like me, brother mine. M_  
_Sent 18:51_

 

 _You are shameless! As always.  
_ _Read 18:52_

 _Did you have an unfortunate meeting? SH_  
_Read 18:52_

 

 _Boring as usual. M_  
_Sent 18:52_

 

 _I knew it; else you won't say such disgusting thing to gross me. SH_  
_Read 18:53_

 

 _I truly know you like me, Sherlock. M_  
_Sent 18:53_

 

 _Shut up, Mycroft!_  
_Read 18:53_

 

 _I am typing, not speaking. My mouth is quite full of sandwiches at the moment. M_  
_Sent 18:55_

 

 _Are you going to have more meeting? SH_  
_Read 18:55_

 _5 min before 7, the government is indeed useless. SH_  
_Read 18:56_

 _I am flattered. M_  
_Sent 18:56_

 

 _I don't see a point of need to be flatter. I am just pointing out the fact. SH_  
_Read 18:57_

 _I don't care or worry about you. SH_  
_Read 18:58_

 

 _You don't have to, but you still do. M_  
_Sent 18:59_

 _Thank you, Sherly. M_  
_Sent 18:59_

 

Mycroft chuckled when he pressed the sent button, knowing his brother will going to be so pissed. Like a kid throwing a tantrum, hopefully, Dr. Watson could handle it.

 

Indeed, Sherlock threw his phone to the other sofa when he saw what Mycroft replied. He groaned and rolled even deeper into his sofa, if that was even possible.

 

He was not happy with that Mycroft said. Undoubtedly, they had too much sugar today, else how could they even send messages back and forth like that?

 

Although Sherlock wanted to deny his care for his brother, message fights were not rare for the Holmes Brothers. It was, in fact, a high time of the day for both brothers, especially for Mycroft, it was a fun event to distract himself from stressful works.

 

"Sherlock, I am going out to have a few pints with Greg, are you coming?" John walked into the shared living room and asked.

 

"No. But bring some Nicotine patches back." Sherlock answered without even looking at John.

 

  
"Alright. But still don't use too much the patches, it's not even better than the real cigarette." John wore his jacket, checked his wallet and key before processed to the door.

 

"Oh, Sherlock, whatever you want to do, please do not do any experiment, don't think you will get away without getting caught. At least give today a rest, okay?" They had an agreement not to have any experiments on Mrs. Hudson birthday. No one knew what the experiment would lead. An explosion or smelly liquid was the last thing they want to have during birthday especially.

 

Sherlock groaned, butt facing John.

 

"You are really a big kiddy." John chuckled, he decided walked toward Sherlock instead of the door, he patted, or much like a smacking on Sherlock butt teasingly, "Be good, yeah?"

 

Sherlock quickly turned toward John, was surprised by John's action a second ago. Surely no grown adult would enjoy getting butt smacking like when they were young.

 

Though for Sherlock, it was not because the actioned made him like a kid, but the intimacy of it cause his heartbeat skip a beat.

 

"Or you can come with me, grab a pint or two, get some chips, maybe just a soft drink. Have a good walk afterwards, then call it a night." John suggested.

 

“No, you can go ahead have drinks, and find your way back here. I will finish up my deduction theory.” Sherlock answered.

 

“Alright, anything just calls me.” John pated on Sherlock's shoulder and moved back to the door.

 

Sherlock just looked at him, until the door closed, he blinked.

 

What was going on?

 

Suddenly, he jumped off from his sofa, grabbed his phone from the other sofa that he threw on a few minutes ago.

 

 _John and Your Inspector are heading to have a pint._  
_Sent 19:16_

Sherlock scowled to himself, he didn’t know precisely why he wanted to tell Mycroft about this.

 

No, he was not intended to tell him that John touched his butt and shoulder before he left.

 

No.

 

Sherlock threw the phone away again, but this time he just dragged himself into the chair and opened John’s laptop.

 

No, he will not waste his time and brain power in those.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft saw the message from Sherlock after he finished Skype conference. It was half-past ten.

 

He wasn’t sure why would Sherlock tell him about it. He saw the ‘Your Inspector’ and noticed he was smiling for it.

 

It was no news for Mycroft himself that he had a crush on a certain inspector from New Scotland Yard.

 

 _And I take that you do behave yourself while you are alone at home with Mrs. Hudson. M_  
_Sent 22:31_

 

Just after he hit the sent button, there is a phone call came in.

 

Just number, no name. But he recognised the number.

 

Greg Lestrade’s.

 

“Hello, Inspector Lestrade.” Mycroft answered the phone with his usual calm tone.

 

“Hey, Mycroft, knew you would know it's me! You free to talk?” It was not hard to hear the noisy pub background.

 

A local pub.

 

“Yes. It is fine. I had just finished work.” Mycroft answered while one hand was packing his stuff.

 

“Great! Wanna have a pint or two?” Greg asked cheerfully, but then soon his voice changed into uncertainty, “Well, not sure if you okay with just a local pub, but I swear the beers are fresh here. I’ll treat you.”

 

“...Where?” Mycroft found himself asking as if he agreed in going.

 

“Yer coming? Greg! Will wait for yer kay? See you later.” It wasn't hard to hear the cheerful tone from Greg.

 

Within ten minutes, Mycroft settled in the car, on his way to meet Greg.

 

Why his subconscious reacted? It was not like him at all. Why did the gorgeous man in England want to have drinks with him? Wasn’t he had drinks with John already, according to his brother’s message?

 

When the driver had stopped in front of the named pub, Mycroft was still yet to deduce the motive behind Greg's act. Neither he could fully understand how his subconscious just overtook his mind and answered this 'date'. He could call again and decline, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was quite looking forward to meeting the man.

 

Let's see what did the silver-hair man want. 

 

And if he was, to be honest with himself, he really wished there was something happen between them, something good.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this simple party go on so many more longer. WELL, maybe just one or two chapters. LOL
> 
> Sorry for my bad English btw! And thank you for reading!!


End file.
